


Идеальный паззл

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: В голове Брока никак не могут совпасть два Зимних Солдата: идеальный убийца и напуганный парень из давно ушедших времен. Возможно, он выбирает не самый лучший способ совместить их, но голодному телу не прикажешь.





	Идеальный паззл

**Author's Note:**

> MCU-канон, действие происходит до событий фильма "Первый мститель: Другая война". UST Брока. Сомнофилия. Нон-кон.

Брок смотрит.

Брок знает свое дело, свое время, свое желание. Он никогда не оставляет следов, не привлекает внимания, не оставляет свидетелей.

Брок знает, что в то время, когда он "дежурит" возле криокамеры, в помещении не будет никого. Не будет врачей, не будет солдат, не будет наблюдения.

Брок умеет обо всем позаботиться и все предусмотреть.

Брок смотрит через небольшое, покрытое инеем окно на спящего в криокамере Солдата. Тот спокоен, недвижим и обнажен. Даже металлический протез, чуть схваченный изморозью, кажется логичной частью человеческого – вернее, уже малочеловеческого – тела. Броку нравится смотреть на Солдата. В этом есть что-то от наблюдения за ухмылкой гремучей змеи, от подчинения ритму погремушки на ее хвосте. Отрезанный от жизни Зимний Солдат похож на лежащий на подставке меч, на шприц с ядом, на заряженный пистолет со взведенным курком. Всего секунда до смерти – и это завораживает.

Брок, прижавшись лицом к крепкому стеклу, смотрит на обнаженного телом и тем, что сейчас заменяет ему душу, Солдата. Щека прижата к холодному окну, вставшему члену почти больно из-за того, как на него давит металл, а Брок наблюдает.

Он никогда не может насмотреться досыта, всегда в его визуальной трапезе чего-то не хватает для полного насыщения. Но это заставляет смотреть снова и снова, возвращаться, будто преступник на место убийства, и пытаться понять.

 

Брок сидит в "Хаммере" за водителем, а Зимний Солдат - за передним пассажирским сидением. Никогда впереди, оба только сзади. Так повелось с самого начала, когда Броку велено было сопровождать и обеспечивать смертоносное сокровище Гидры всем, что снежный бриллиант пожелает. Их места стратегически выверены, это позволяет максимально использовать время и шансы для выполнения задания. Двери не запираются, чтобы они могли выскочить на ходу, ширина между сиденьями достаточна для того, чтобы они сидели свободно. Между ними лежит оружие, будто в старой легенде, хотя Брок и без этого никогда не прикасается к Солдату, пока тот живет.

Но никто не запретит смотреть.

Солдат спокоен, сосредоточен, взгляд направлен только вперед. Лицо закрыто маской, скрывающей черты, но уж их-то Брок знает, как свои. Он видит Солдата чаще, чем себя – в зеркале. Его снова и снова завораживает то, как холоден, отстранен и безжизненен Солдат, недоступный, недостижимый и больно колющий своим ледяным спокойствием.

Потому что Брок знает.

Брок рядом каждый раз, когда Солдата отправляют на обнуление.

Он видит, как кривится смазливое лицо в предчувствии невыносимой боли, замечает, какими глубокими становятся морщины вокруг глаз Солдата, выдавая его истинный возраст. Ему – сколько? Девяносто пять? Шесть? Он почти в три раза старше Брока, но не это пугает.

А то, с какой страстью Брок предается наблюдению.

И сравнению Солдата "до" и "после" обнуления.

До: напряженный в ожидании боли, растерянный смазливый парень, не помнящий даже своего имени – и ледяной и отстраненный Зимний Солдат после, которому плевать на его настоящее имя. Брок каждый раз смотрит и не может налюбоваться на то, как выгибается от импульсов, бьющих по синапсам, аксонам и прочей муре, тело – идеальное, тренированное, холодное тело. Просто тело без разума, сгорающего под неумолимым воздействием электричества и химии.

Брока завораживает этот контраст.

Брок пытается найти причину и не может. Брок не сдается, потому что это противоречит всем его принципам и привычкам. Брок хочет, как в детстве, сломать, разобрать, развинтить это страшное чудо, что создала Гидра, чтобы посмотреть, из чего оно сделано, из каких шестеренок и электрических цепей, и течет ли внутри горячая человеческая кровь.

Брок все просчитывает, обдумывает, расчищает и освобождает пространство. Сегодня после задания, когда Солдат получит вместо ужина пару инъекций, он останется один – приходить в себя настолько, чтобы самостоятельно дойти до криокамеры. Его охрана – всегда забота Брока, поэтому он может быть уверен: получив приказ, его люди будут ждать, пока он не позовет их для заключительного этапа. Брок все учитывает, отдает последние приказы и остается полностью удовлетворенным на данный момент. Дальнейшее будет зависеть уже только от него.

 

Броку нравится смотреть на тело Солдата, не только когда тот занят делом: стрелять и крошить черепа ему, без сомнения, удается лучше всего, и не только когда он погружен в свой химический сон. Больше всего Броку нравится смотреть, как Солдат, уже подготовленный к заморозке, полностью раздетый и словно выключенный, ждет своего часа на лабораторном столе. Брок обходит вокруг, с удовольствием эстета рассматривая подготовленное тело. Солдат гладкокожий, бледный, столь симметричный и правильный, что закрадываются сомнения, был ли он раньше настоящим человеком или его создали в пробирке, как того же Роджерса. Темные, длинные волосы волнами стекают с его лица – любой девчонке бы подошло, окружают голову угольным пламенем. Темный пушок от пупка и ниже – до самых щиколоток, оставляет тени на его коже, и Броку это пугающе нравится.

Он вообще боится Солдата, а особенно того, что тот, сам не зная, творит с ним и его разумом, погружая в такие глубины, в такую тьму, что время там замирает, а из разломов, как лава подводных вулканов, вырывается обжигающее томящее возбуждение.

Брок чуть затягивает с осмотром, но тщательно отсчитывает секунды и минуты, чтобы не выйти из графика – даже в этом он солдат до мозга костей. В карманах форменных штанов кроме ножей и запасных обойм сегодня спрятано еще кое-что. Именно эта ничтожная тяжесть больше всего оттягивает карман, ткань которого словно горит, соприкасаясь с флаконом смазки и презервативом.

Брок встает у изножья стола, подтягивает по гладкой металлической поверхности покорное тело так, что длинные ноги Солдата свисают с края, устраивается между ними и просто гладит кончиками пальцев его живот, пупок, касается вялого члена. Возбуждение Солдата Броку вовсе не нужно, но интерес испытателя покалывает под яйцами, и любопытство заставляет фантазировать, каким бы был его член, если бы ледяная кровь хоть немного потеплела, прилила к нему, заставляя напрячься.

Задача на следующий раз, и Брок мысленно заносит ее в свой список необходимых дел.

А сейчас он наклоняется, неловко хватает висящие в воздухе ноги Солдата и поднимает их, устраивая на своих плечах. Сделав шаг назад, Брок достает смазку и неловко прижимает флакон подбородком, чтобы удержать. Потом немного поднимает безжизненное тело со стола, и теперь задница Солдата в полном его распоряжении. Брок давит на дозатор, потом еще раз – ему кажется, что мало, что сжатые мышцы не пустят его внутрь, даже если он закачает в Солдата галлон лубриканта. Но все оказывается проще, чем он думает.

Тело настолько расслаблено после инъекций, что подается на любое движение, и мышцы, расслабленные и послушные, обнимают мягко и гладко, пока Брок щедро размазывает лубрикант между ягодиц Солдата и двумя пальцами – внутри. Он уже торопится, но все еще не может приступить к главному. Что-то мешает, дает понять, что даже так Брок не сможет соединить двух разных Солдат – ледяного убийцу и растерянного, лишенного личности парня. Брок знает, что сейчас может лишь взять Солдата, утолив первую, самую сильную жажду обладания, но все остальное так и останется скрытым, как основание айсберга под толщей воды.

Но желание и похоть, растекающиеся в нем лавой, торопят. Брок, придерживая ногу Солдата на своем плече, правой рукой лезет в карман и достает презерватив. Скользкими пальцами сложно открыть упаковку, поэтому он разрывает тонкую фольгу зубами. Дальше становится проще. Брок быстро раскатывает презерватив, поддерживает левой рукой Солдата за бедро, а правой направляет в его раскрытый зад член.

Когда он размышлял насколько тепла кровь Солдата, даже представить не мог что – настолько. Тело, прохладное снаружи, словно впитавшее лед криокамеры, внутри горячее, почти обжигающее. Член скользит между расслабленных мышц внутрь и наружу быстро и легко, и Брок в одно мгновение забывается. Он держит ноги Солдата на плечах и толкается в него, все быстрее, так, что бедра начинает сводить. Он трахает Солдата, уже наплевав на его личность, стремясь получить только тело – и максимум от этого тела, такого идеального, такого, как раньше казалось, недоступного. Солдат – идеальная шлюха. Он принимает и молчит, и позволяет делать с собой всё, что Броку хочется, – а хочется очень многого.

Брок торопится, оргазм подгоняет его покалыванием в ступнях, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и Брок все сильнее, все глубже вгоняет в зад Солдата напряженный, подрагивающий от возбуждения член. В голове мутно, глаза закрываются, и Брок останавливается, когда до основания вдалбливает член в послушное тело. Он кончает, быстро и сильно, бедра еще двигаются в пустой попытке засадить Солдату еще глубже, но разум, обнуляющийся сейчас, уходит на перезагрузку. Брок наклоняется, хватая Солдата за плечо, почти сгибает его пополам, в отчаянной попытке удержаться на ногах.

Шипение рации застает его в тот момент, когда оргазм уже отпускает, лишь его эхо еще отдается в яйцах и расходится по телу. Самый главный для Брока момент испорчен, и он так рявкает в ответ, что его подчиненный на другом конце волны затыкается в испуге.

– Сэр, – бормочет он спустя пару секунд. – Время.

Брок чертыхается, отключая связь. Он мгновенно трезвеет и холодеет от того, что видит. Спущенные штаны и задранная футболка, член в заднице бесчувственного Солдата – улики неоспоримы. Быстро, почти причиняя себе боль, он вытаскивает член, с тихим чавком снимает презерватив, тщательно завязывает его и убирает в карман. Времени на то, чтобы привести их обоих в порядок, уже нет, он натягивает трусы и штаны на липкий пах, зная, чем это потом обернется, но сейчас просто не может рисковать.

Брок успевает ровно уложить Солдата за считанные секунды, пока открывается дверь и входят врачи, а за ними его группа. До пробуждения мало времени, все занимают свои места, а потом, едва Солдат открывает глаза, ведут его в камеру. Брок снова остается с ним наедине, принимая первое дежурство.

Брок смотрит сквозь заиндевевшее окно на заснувшего Солдата, кляня свою нерасторопность. Сегодня у него не вышло сложить своего воображаемого, идеального Солдата, и это терзает почти – почти – исполненным желанием. Оно лишь крепнет, оно подталкивает Брока на скользкий путь, и Брок с сожалением понимает, что обратной дороги нет.

Он снова и снова будет приходить сюда в отчаянной надежде сложить себе Солдата, как паззл из тысячи кусочков, раскрыть его, совместить с тем, что успевает нафантазировать.

– Кто же ты, – шепчет Брок в стекло. – Кто же ты, черт тебя раздери?!

Ледяное безмолвие остается ему ответом, а Солдат, спящий и отрешенный, томит его душу красивым человеческим лицом и совершенным телом боевой машины. Но Брок знает, что там, под холодной кожей и стальными мышцами, все еще скрывается напуганный растерянный и беспамятный паренек из сороковых, и Брок знает, что перевернет весь мир, чтобы достать своего настоящего Солдата.  
Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.


End file.
